We shall see
by BattyFerret
Summary: Pg-13 just in case. A weasel, a squirrel, a rat, a vole, a rabbit and a ferret are about to have a great adventure.
1. The battle begins

Chapter One: The Battle Begins

Ferkul, a dark red-furred Squirrel sat on a boulder looking into the clear blue sky, the yellow orb of light shone into his eyes and he soon decided to stop looking into the sky.

"Ferkul ...Rose...-snort-... fur? We're attackin' th' village soon." The Rat addressing him was having a hard time saying the Squirrels last name and keeping a straight face. The Rat studied the Squirrel, not many saw much of this particular Captain.

The Squirrel was rather young, and wore a loose dark blue tunic and green pants. He wore a dagger in the piece of rope that fitted him as a belt. He also had dark brown eyes. He didn't look very threatening to the Rat, considering the Squirrel was young and... a Squirrel. The Rat had grown up learning from his parents that Woodlanders weren't to be taken _that_ seriously... That they were all really creatures who went about sparing their foes, though it didn't _always _turn out that way...

"Something funny, Rat?"

"No, sir, nuthin' at all." Said the Rat.

"What's your name?" Questioned Ferkul, looking at the Rat.

"Cadill Thunderpaw, sir." He had a feeling he shouldn't tell the Squirrel his name, but he had to obey a superior.

The Squirrel nodded slowly. "Right, Cadill, if you ever... _ever _giggle my name like that again, I will behead you." Said the Squirrel, "Understand?"

Cadill nodded quickly.

Ferkul studied the Rat, he _would_ behead him if something like this occurred again.

The Rat was thin and tall, his fur was a Grey colour. His eyes were light brown. The thin Rat wore a yellow tunic and green pants, the Rat had as his weapon, a rapier.

Ferkul decided he was just another hordebeast and nothing special immediately, so he could be beheaded with hardly anyone noticing.

Ferkul watched the Rat scurry away, and the Squirrel slowly followed, the Squirrel hadn't been that far from the camp, but he had been somewhere silent enough to think.

Ferkul, upon reaching camp, immediately went to the Warlord, a large muscular Ferret with blue eyes.

"Chief?" Ferkul questioned. "We're attacking?"

"Yes, Ferkul, right now." A toothy grin was on the Ferret's face. "The village has gold in it."

Ferkul nodded, "What was the village called again, Chief?... Delprun?"

"Yes, that's what it's called." Said the large Ferret nodding.

"We attack it now?"

"Now."

* * *

"Doomfit, you filthy foulfurred fiddlefaced felenous fiendish frogwalloper," The Vole addressed the Weasel, "Can you tell me _why _your looking for this amulet? You never told me... And I demand to know." 

"Yew? Demandin' sumfin'? Gee, tha's sumfin' ye on'y hear 'bout ten times a day." Said the shifty-looking Weasel to the Vole. "If'n I didn' tell yew afore why would I tell yew now? Dun make sense ta me."

There was a long silence, then the Vole complained, "I'm hungry."

"Sumfin' else ye hear 'bout ten times a day." Said the Weasel, as if amazed. "Yer th' 'unter." Said the Weasel shrugging. "I'm 'ungry as well, but I dun' complain."

"No, you just complain about everything else, one-ear."

"One-ear? Why yew moronic liddle twerp!"

"Slobberchops!"

"Dozypaws!"

"Idiot!

"Craventailed cur!"

"Filthy no-one!"

The Weasel took a deep breath, shaking with rage he yelled, "Scum-wallowin' slopswillin' savage slackgutted slimesided sludgehearted spiritless slop-pawed stinky stringpawed snaggletoothed scumnosed sneaky spit-spatterin' scummy snitnosed scuttlebug-like smellypawed slothful scrawfonk!" Then he gasped for breath after uttering the lengthy insult, then added, with a grin. "Tha's what yew are, Skif."

The Vole stared at the Weasel, mouth agape. He then shut his mouth and smiled. "Nice, but I could do better."

"Oh yeah? Try." Challenged Doomfit.

"You are a boring binsnouted baldybacked bumptious butterbellied beetlebrained boot-licking bird-brained bottlenosed bangtail!"

"How kin ye be beedlebrained an' birdbrained? Tha's jus' stoopid, yew moronic idiot."

"Why you..."

Thus, the two journeyed onward.

* * *

In the village of Delprun a dibbun Rabbit practiced battling with another Rabbit, they both used sticks as weapons. 

A young Grey-furred Rabbit called Scado watched them and sighed, "You two better be careful. I don't want to have to tell either of your mothers you lost an eye."

"Kiffey like ta looz an eye, then Kiffey could be a pirate." Said one Rabbit dibbun grinning.

Many of the Rabbit dibbuns admired 'vermin', and since Rabbits were rather neutral, not basing beasts on their species, the town had become allies with woodlanders and 'vermin'. 'Vermin had a proper title just like Woodlanders, they were called Descuac. Descuac as an insult were called vermin, and, though not many Woodlanders knew it, Woodlanders as an insult were called killbeasts.

The Grey-furred Rabbit suddenly spotted a Ferret in the distance, and rushed off to tell his Father that travelers were approaching, he stopped and looked at the Ferret again, now it was not just one Ferret, but many creatures, including a young Ferret that looked like the leader's son. He decided to be quicker about it.

"Rrrrriiiiiiiiptttteeeeeeethhhh!" The battle cry was heard throughout village.


	2. Gathering reinforcements

**Chapter Two: Gathering reinforcements**

Doomfit paused, "'Ey, Skof, I 'ear sumfin'."

"Right, and what would that be?" Questioned Skof the vole, as he continued walking.

"I dunno. Sumthin'." Said the weasel and shrugged. "Rrrriiii.... teeeef...." He murmured, squinting.

Skof rolled his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I's what I 'eard." Said the weasel, crossing his arms. "In fact, I kin still 'ear it."

"Great. Now you're hearing things." Snorted Skof. "That's all I need, now that you're going insane I'll never find out what's so special about that amulet."

"'M gunna fin' out what th' noise is." The Weasel headed in the direction of the sound that only he heard.

Skof sighed, "Your not going to find anything, trust me."

"Trust yew? Ha. I see an 'ear everythin'!"

"Ah... So. You're saying, with the loss of one ear you can hear better then me?"

"Not 'ear better. I pay more 'tention, idjit."

Thus, a battle of insults started once more as they walked.

* * *

"Scado, you have to leave. The village nearby, Sivler, can help us." 

The young rabbit nodded. "Father, Do you think they could help us? There's an awful lot of beasts..."

"I think they can, Scado. A group of ferrets such as them care about the things we trade with them. We're helpful to them. They'll be willing to help... I hope."

The young rabbit sighed, "But is it only because of the help we give them?"

"Beasts help each other."

"But don't they also lie, blackmail and steal? Many of us do such....Me and you'vedone such..."

"We'll talk later, Scado, after you bring them back.... Now, hurry, my son, run!"

Scado ran out of the hut, and out into the battle. He was still troubled about the matter of the ferrets.

He wasn't good at using his weapon, the sword. It was natural they should choose him to get help. He was still training. It made him sad, though, to know that all the rabbits, minus the dibbuns, were fighting. He was doing something important, though. He was bringing reinforcements.

This made him feel slightly better as he ran off. Soon, a rat had spotted him, and rat had the oh-so-clever idea of chasing after him.

"No, wait! Cummon back, rabbit! Er, we wuzn't _attackin'_ th' village! We wuz testin' it! Seein' how strong 'twas!" the rat, Cadill, hollered after the rabbit.He sighed. He _was _a terrible liar. He wasn't really good in that area of being a hordebeast.

Cadill knew exactly what would happen if he didn't get the rabbit. The captain, Ferkul Rosefur, would probably behead him just like he had promised, or he would get killed by the reinforcements. If he told anybeast important in the horde the rabbit had ran away, he would surely die. First, Ferkul would question him. 'Why didn't you catch him? Why did you come here to report it?' and in a fit of rage the squirrel would behead him without asking anymore questions. That would make the squirrel feel better. The only time you could snicker the squirrels name was when he was very calm, but most of the time he was frustrated or just average. The squirrel was known for his fits of rage. He had told an oldstoat in the horde who had become a friend of hisof how he had snickered Ferkul's name before the battle began, and this had caused the stoat to stare at him in awe. Then the stoat had told the story of a new recruit like himself who had snickered Ferkul's name while Ferkul was walking around camp, this story had involved a slow, painful death for the recruit. Cadill had only been told the short version, due to the fact they had to attack a village.

Cadill hastily decided to run after the rabbit. After all, the only other option was too run away, and for some reason he doubted he could run faster then an enraged squirrel. He also doubted he could run faster then the rabbit. His situation was somewhat hopeless in his mind. So, he decided he would rather at least make an attempt at catching up to the grey-furred rabbit and slaying him.

"Knew th' noise wuz sumfin'!" Said Doomfit smugly.

They had found that the land sloped downward at a certain spot, and it was there that a village called Delprun was. They could see it through the many trees that crowded the area. Skof and Doomfit had immediately noticed the battle.

"Yeah, but it was 'Ripteeth' not 'Rrrriiii.... teeeef'." Said Skof scornfully.

"Well, yew didn' even hear nufin'!"

Before this could become a battle of insults, like most conversations between the two became, they noticed a rabbit runnig towards them, followed by a rat.

Doomfit sighed. "Everyun' in th' world has grey fur nowadays. Th' rabbit. Th' rat. Yew."

"Yeah, Doomfit. Hey, I think you're getting one..."

"Sharrup. I'm younger then yew and yew know it." Said the weasel, crossing his arms.

"Actually, I believe I'm the younger one..."

"Takin' them a long time ta gerrup th' hill..."

"It's a hill!"

"Get yer sword ready fer th' rat."

"I'll kill him." Said Skof grinning, and rubbing his paws together.

"Jus' knock 'im unconcious. I wanna pry sum infermation outta 'im."

Skof was ready.

It was at this point, a rabbit ran by, shortly followed by a rat.

Skof, using the flat side of the sword, hit the rat in the head very hard, causing the rat to become unconcious. Skof grinned. "Wait... Can I kill him after you get information?"

"Maybe." Said the weasel, unarming the rat.

The rabbit had stopped as soon as the rat was knocked unconcious. "W-who are you?" Questioned Scado.

The vole was a very short creature with large blue eyes. He wore a dark green tunic and light green pants. His fur was grey, like the rabbit himself. Tied around the voles neck was a red cape. The vole held the sword he had used in one paw.

The weasel had dark brown fur and green eyes. He wore a white cloak that was too long for him, as it reached the ground. The end of it was covered in dirt due to that fact. One of the weasels ears was missing, the weasel was somewhat runty, and leaned on a spear, though if the weasel could use the weapon was unclear to Scado. The weapon may have just been for threatening.

"I am known as Skof Gloomfur." Said the vole.

"Doomfit Bloodclaw. Yew?"

It took awhile for Scado to realize the weasel was asking his name. "Scado Mirdrop. I am from a long line of great rabbits."

"Mirdrop? What kinna last name's that?" Questioned Doomfit, making a face.

"A good one!... I'm going to get reinforcements." The rabbit said the last part as if the weasel and vole would regard him as royalty for doing so.

"So, that would lengthen the battle, right? And since we're only watching it, we could see a longer battle, am I right?"

"Yes, yes." Said the rabbit impatiently, tapping his foot and looking over his shoulder knowing that he had to get reinforcements.

"We're coming with you!" Cried the vole. "Doomfit's persuasive. He's good at lying! If the reinforcements don't want to come, he'll convince him too."

Doomfit frowned, considering whether that was a good or bad thing. "Nice, Skoffo, 'Ey! 'Ere's me frien', Doomfit, 'e's good at lyin'. Wanna borrow 'im? Nice way t'be intraduced... 'Sides I kin't run fast."

"Sure you can. You were being chased by thatotter with theswordthat time and you ran really fast!"

" I wuz motivated."

" That's a big word for you, isn't it?"

Scado decided this was going nowhere and darted off. The weasel and vole were strange creatures in his mind, who watched battles? He himself would have either joined the battle, passed it or gathered reinforcements. The vole had asked if the reinforcements would lengthen the battle. Scado sadly noted that the vole had made it sound like the vermin would win anyway. He wondered if the two were even making bets.

The weasel and vole didn't notice the rabbit disappearing at all, until they had decided to tell him they weren't going. They had shrugged upon discovering he was gone and had begun watching the battle once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Scado says 'A long line of great rabbits' he's refferring to his family history, of which a little will be told: The Mirdrop family once lived near the village, scaring off other creatures and protecting the village from other creatures. There was one recorded incident where they did not scare off creatures. These creatures were two mice, a mole, and a hedgehog which were fed and went in a different direction of that of the village. The village slowly began trading and becoming allies with other villages. Over time, there was no need for the mirdrop monster and the Mirdrops joined the other villagers, still, Mirdrops were usually the best warriors.

-

Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. I've fixed chapter one now.


End file.
